In recent years, as the rapid development of the national economy, there is increasing demand for energy in various industries. Surface mines in China are now entering a stage of deep mining one after the other. The problems such as a large quantity of slopes, active faults and the stability of surrounding rocks in chambers are involved in the fields of mining, water conservancy, transportation and the like.
At present, China is in a period of rapid development of various engineering constructions. In the process of mineral exploitation and underground engineering construction, there have been many disasters, such as rock burst, pressure bump, collapse and the like. The control of natural disasters and engineering disasters in the case of high and steep slopes and stable surrounding rocks of roadways mainly relies on the traditional prestressed anchor rod (rope) reinforcement system and derivative supporting structure engineering thereof. However, since the instability of rock mass reinforcing structures is mostly caused by the large deformation of elastic-plasticity, the supporting and reinforcing concept based on the traditional prestressed anchor rod (rope) system has been unable to adapt to the large-deformation development law of rock masses (slope rock masses and tunnel surrounding rocks), and hence the fracture of partial end portions of anchor rods, the fracture of central portions of anchor ropes (rods), repeated repair of supporting areas, twisting, damage and failure of steel frames and other accidents will occur in the roadway supporting process.
To these problems, Professor Manchao HE puts forward the design concept of constant-resistance resisting and deformation absorbing of energy under the enlightenment of the philosophical thought of conquering the unyielding with the yielding and tampering force with mercy, and researches and develops a new anchor rod, i.e. a new constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod (e.g., a constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod disclosed in the Chinese invention patent publication No. CN101858225A). Moreover, on the basis thereof, a whole set of control concept and technical equipment system with slope reinforcement, slope slide and earthquake disaster monitoring and early warning, and underground engineering support is formed and provides a good exploration mode for solving the problem of large deformation in geotechnical engineering.
After the research and development of the constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod (rope), a dynamics performance testing system is required for better performing system test and research on the dynamics performances of the constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod (rope), examination of the performances of the constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod in resisting and absorbing impact energy, and measurement of the elongation and the radial deformation of a rod body after impact each time. Moreover, the dynamics performance testing system summarizes dynamic-load test data of the constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod, generized the variation laws of the elongation, the impact resistance and the impact energy of a constant-resistance machine by the contrastive analysis of test curves, optimizes geometrical parameters and structural parameters of the constant-resistance machine according to the test result, and further improves the ability of the constant-resistance and large-deformation anchor rod in impact resistance. Furthermore, better support is provided for large deformation of soft strata, large deformation of bump (rock burst), large deformation of outburst, large deformation of slope slide, large deformation of seismogenic faults and the like by calculation and relevant measurements.